1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, in particular, to a voice messaging method and a mobile terminal supporting the voice messaging method in a mobile messenger service.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of wireless technologies, mobile communication systems including Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system has been developed to provide multimedia communication services in addition to the basic service of voice communication service.
Keeping pace with popularity of the multimedia communications, mobile terminals become closer to personal computers (PC) in their capabilities. For example, recent mobile terminals incorporate various supplementary functions such as messaging service, image transmission, contact list management, and scheduler functions. Accordingly, the mobile terminal must store various kinds of data such as residential addresses, internet mail addresses, avatars, and the like, as well as call numbers.
Rapid growth of such multimedia services has led to the increase of utilization of mobile terminals and strong demands for various mobile services including messaging service.
As one of such mobile services, mobile messenger services allow subscribers to exchange data in real time. The mobile messenger service enables the subscribers to exchange memos, files, and other data and to participate in a real time chatting and group telephony.
Typically, the conventional mobile messenger services use text messages for communication between the subscribers and support a group chatting which allow several subscribers to take part in a chatting session.
However, the conventional mobile messenger services have some drawbacks in that voice communication is not supported during a mobile messenger service session and a person-to-person messaging is not allowed in a group chatting.